10 Days
by ladysmosher321
Summary: When Anthony goes missing after a Game Bang, can the rest of the Smosh Crew help find him before it's too late? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smosh, or any YouTuber mentioned in this video, just the other characters. Special thanks to Smoshfan1231994 for helping me write this story, and giving me her permission to use her characters.
1. Prologue

Anthony's P.O.V

_"...here's my number, so call me maybe!" Joven sang, very off-key. Then, finally, the song was over. Jovenshire cheered as his score was revealed. "Thanks for joining us this week. Next time we will play something that doesn't involve singing," exclaimed Sohinki. "GAMEBANG" they all shouted at once._

_ As the cameras shut off, the teasing commenced. "That was the worst punishment of my life," said Mari. "Somehow we always end up punishing ourselves..." sighed Lasercorn. "Maybe you should wear the dress all the time Joven. It adds to your man-factor," added Ian. "Shut up guys! I think I did pretty good!" said Jovenshire indignantly. "I'm gonna go wash my ears out with bleach." said Anthony, as he stood up to go use the bathroom. _

_He was walking down the hallway, when he heard a noise, like a giggle. Anthony whipped around "Who's there?" he asked. No response. He continued walking down the hall way and into the bathroom. He was washing his hand when he heard the giggle again. Then he thought he saw a shadow. Now he was getting freaked out. _

_"Don't worry, Anthony," he told himself, "it's just your imagination," All of the sudden, the lights went out. "Oh shit." He started to walk, feeling around for the door, as he felt a panic attack coming on. Anthony was reaching for the door handle, when the lights flickered back on. He fell flat on his back as something kicked him down. "What the..." He looked up in fear as he noticed the woman standing in front of him. He knew that face. That same face that had tortured him and his friends several years before. But...she was dead! She can't be alive...can she? _

_"Hello my dear Anthony. Oh how I have missed you." He let out a blood curling scream before something heavy hit him in the head. He heard giggling as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "Oh my dear. I have some "fun" planned for you," the woman giggled as Anthony slipped away. He struggled to stay awake, but then, everything went black._


	2. Chapter 1

Ian's P.O.V

He watched Anthony walk off to the bathroom. "Hey Mari" Ian shouted. "Nani?" replied Mari as she walked over to him. "What game are we playing next week?" he asked. "I don't know, Kinect Avengers again?" Ian groaned playfully. "Oh hell no! That game sucked!" he complained. "Well we could-" But she was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. A scream that sounded distressed and in pain. Ian knew that scream any where. That scream, belonged to Anthony.

Ian shot up, knocking Mari backwards off her chair. "NANI SEIKO ANATA TO MACHIGATTE IRU?!" she screamed at Ian. But Ian didn't care. He was halfway across the building by then. "What the f*** was that?" exclaimed David as he took off running, with Joshua, Matt, and Mari not far behind.

Ian was running down the hall screaming Anthony's name. After Beth's reign of terror, when Anthony screamed like that, he was by his side in a minute. "ANTHONY! ANTHONY!" he screamed. Ian finally reached the bathroom, where he had heard the screams from. "ANTHONY!" he yelled. He tried banging on the door but it wouldn't budge. He heard another scream of pain. "ANTHONY!" Ian braced himself and rammed the door with is shoulder. He burst into the bathroom. Except Anthony wasn't there.

All that was left was a bloody brick, and a note. He picked up the brick and threw it at the window. The glass shattered, just like his heart. Ian then bent down to pick up the note. It smelled sweet and sickly, like perfume. As he read the note, tears started forming in his eyes. Ian dropped the note and fell to his knees. He started to cry. Soon he was wailing, broken down like a rusty old car.

By the time the rest of the crew got to the bathrooms, Ian was curled up into a ball in the corner, his shoulders heaving from the sobs that escaped from his mouth. Mari knelt down next to Ian. "Ian, it's OK. Tell me what happened," said Mari, trying to hold back tears, for she knew what was coming.

"I-I-I tried to sa-save him...I-I couldn't d-do Mari!" said Ian in between sobs. Joshua noticed the note on the floor at Ian's feet. He picked it up and read it. Joshua's eyes got wider, until he was sniffling, trying not to cry. He handed the note to Matt, and than David. Mari was combing her fingers through Ian's hair. "Uh Mari...you better take a look at this..." said David quietly, as he handed Mari the note. Mari gasped, which made Ian sob even harder. Mari could not believe her eyes. It was happening again.


	3. Chapter 2

**_RECAP: _**

**_"I-I-I tried to sa-save him...I-I couldn't d-do Mari!" said Ian in between sobs. Joshua noticed the note on the floor at Ian's feet. He picked it up and read it. Joshua's eyes got wider, until he was sniffling, trying not to cry. He handed the note to Matt, and than David. Mari was combing her fingers through Ian's hair. "Uh Mari...you better take a look at this..." said David quietly, as he handed Mari the note. Mari gasped, which made Ian sob even harder. Mari could not believe her eyes. It was happening again._**

**Mari's P.O.V**

As she read the letter meant for Ian, she understood why he was so upset. This was bad.

_Dear Ian, _

_I have observed you from a far for a long time. I have taken Anthony for a little "vacation". Unlike my sister, I am much smarter and have devised a much better way of torturing Anthony. Oh, yes. I am Brianna, Beth's twin sister. Surprised, are you? You shouldn't be. You and your little emo friend ruined my sister's only chance of happiness. I am here to avenge that. I will not tell you where Anthony is, but I am willing to make a deal._

_Run away with me. Leave your friends and never come back. I love you Ian. However, if you do not cooperate, there will be consequences. No not for you, but for your dear friend Anthony. And don't you even think about going to the police, because I will kill Anthony on the spot._

_For everyday you do not come to me, I will make a cut on Anthony's chest, slowly making the cuts deeper. The little freak was spared today. The cut was somewhat shallow. I am giving you 10 days. Choose wisely, Ian. Your best friend, your life, your everything. Or, your freedom. I'm watching you Ian. I am waiting._

_- B_

Mari could not believe it. Anthony was kidnapped, by some crazy bitch. For the second time. She thought how hard this must be on Ian. He had almost lost his best friend before. He was having to go through it again.

"Ian?" Mari said softly. Ian didn't answer. "Ian?" Mari repeated.

"It's OK Ian. We're going to get through this. David, Matt, Joshua and me are gonna help find Anthony. Don't worry" Mari smiled.

"Ya" agreed Joven. "We'll go to the police and-" "No" Ian interrupted.

"Did you not read the note?" He looked up at them with puffy red eyes. His face was full of sadness, grief, and remorse. "Brianna said if we go to the police, she'll kill him on the spot," Ian said sadly, his voice cracking.

They all fell silent. Finally Matt broke the silence. "We will make a plan. We are going to get Anthony back no matter what. We've done this before, we can do it again."

"Yes, we can do it Ian. Now let's start by getting you out of the bathroom." David agreed.

**Ian's P.O.V**

As he walked down the hall, Ian felt like crawling into a hole and dying. His head was spinning, and his heart was broken into a million, tiny pieces. He was so out of it, he tripped over a cord and fell over.

"Ian!" Mari exclaimed. "Are you OK?"

Ian just lay on the ground for a moment, thinking how this must be how Anthony felt.

He sighed "Ya, ya. I'm fine." He stood up and started walking down the hall.

When they got back to the Game Bang room, Ian sat down on the couch. He felt so tired. _Maybe I should take a nap... _Ian thought.

When Ian woke up, he was still on the Game Bang couch, but the rest of the crew wasn't there. "Hey Anthony! Do you-" but then he stopped. He remembered that Anthony wasn't there. It pained him so bad. Ian then noticed a note. It was from the crew, telling him that they had gone home, and left him to sleep. He sat up to grab his car keys, when suddenly, his phone buzzed.

"What the f***?" Ian said. It was a number he didn't recognize. He opened the text. It was a video. He clicked on play, and watched as his eyes filled with horror.

Heyo! Just a quick footnote. I would like a couple of reviews, telling me what they would like to happen next. Buh Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**Ian's P.O.V **

_"Day 1, my dear Ian." _said a women's voice, as the exact copy of Beth's face appeared on the screen.

_Since you have not decided to come to me yet, it is time for the first cut," _The camera turned to see a very bloody, beaten looking young man.

If Ian had not heard him speak, he would have never recognized him.

"Anthony!" Ian gasped.

_"Hey dude,"_ said Anthony weakly. _"I'm alright. We are going to get through this. You will find me, and-"_ Brianna interrupted him.

_"I don't think so."_ she said, with evil in her voice. Then Ian saw a glint of metal. "No!" Ian exclaimed. But it was too late. Brianna raised her knife, and stabbed Anthony in the chest. Anthony screamed, as Brianna twisted the knife around. _"AAARRGGGGHH!"_ he yelled.

"Anthony!" Ian exclaimed. Now he was on the verge of tears again, watching his best friend get stabbed by someone who loved him. _This is all my fault,_ Ian thought. Finally Brianna stopped. Anthony looked so exhausted, ready to give up at any moment. Then the camera turned back on Brianna.

_"Let this be a warning to you Ian. Next time, it will be much, much worse."_ Then the video was over.

**Anthony's P.O.V**

"Let his be a warning to you Ian," said Brianna as she talked into the phone camera. "Next time it will be much, much worse." She switched the phone off, and turned around to face Anthony.

"Now," she said to him with an evil smirk. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Anthony was in pretty bad shape. He had scrapes on his arms and legs, a minor stab wound on his chest, and a bump the size of a golf ball on his head. He was strapped to a table, unable to move. Brianna sauntered over to Anthony, and stroked his face. He struggled, groaning from the pain he was in.

"If Ian is true your friend, he will come to save you any day now," she whispered in his ear. Anthony cringed, as her hot breath touched his ear.

She turned and walked up a set of stairs that Anthony didn't recognize. He looked around remembering how he had gotten here.

He woke up, his clothes covered in blood. He was strapped to some sort of table. He jerked his head up, but almost passed out because of the pain when Brianna his him with a brick. The cut on his chest hurt like a bitch. Anthony missed Ian, and was astonished when Brianna turned on the phone and said "Smile pretty for Ian," with a smirk.

He tried to be as supportive as possible, because he knew it was hard on Ian. When Becky, Beth and Brianna's younger sister, kidnapped Ian, Anthony wanted to give up._ No,_ he thought, _I have to do this for Ian. _Anthony thought hard._ If Ian knows whats best for him, he won't come. _It pained him, but he knew his buddy better than he knew himself. He hurt so bad, so he decided to sleep.

**Heyo, sorry this is short. *braces for the crowd of people that are going to kill me*. But my 5 year old brain and Starbucks do not mix. Bye!**


End file.
